Blinding
by Kara Eskarne
Summary: AU. Castiel made lot of difficult and questionable choices while trying to defeat Raphael and win the war. Will Dean ever forgive HER for deceiving him? Genderbender fic, be warned. Please read & review. Thank you. EDITED.


_**Blinding**_

**Disclaimer: Obviously Supernatural isn't mine.**

**Warning: OOC, genderbender, etc.**

**Opening:**

_Castiel has a profound bond with Dean Winchester. Ever since she raised Dean from Hell, Dean had managed to get under her skin. He even made her doubt her orders and eventually rebelled against Heaven for him. She fought against Michael and Lucifer alongside Dean, Sam and Bobby. She died twice for him. _

_As she slowly fall from grace and turned human, she started to have a growing feeling for Dean. She could sense Dean's guilt as he felt responsible for her slowly losing her grace and becoming human. She wasn't happy either about turning into a helpless human but Dean's presence made it a little better, a little bearable. _

_Dean acted kinder to her, not at all like his usual harsh and mean attitude when she was still an angel. He was being protective of her when she was approached by other men in the bar he took her to. She was a little upset because she used to be able to defend herself and now she couldn't but she found Dean's protectiveness a bit endearing. When Dean learned that she felt inadequate in defending herself, he taught her a few things like how to use a gun and a little self-defense to make her feel a little better. _

_Sam was also nice to her. He treated her like a little sister even though she was thousand years older than him. Sam also had a habit of teasing Dean about her. Dean will be blushing and got mad at Sam. He even refused to look at her in the eyes. She was clueless as to what is going on. But she slowly understood when she started to feel an ugly feeling in her heart whenever she saw Dean with some other women. Jealusly. She was jealous. Such a human feeling but it was fitting considering she was slowly but surely turning into a human. But she also realized that Dean did care for her and somehow that knowledge made her feel so happy. _

_She remembered when Gabriel trapped the brothers and her in TV Land. He told her something about her and Dean. She didn't understand it at the moment but now she did. She is in love with Dean Winchester, has been even before she was turning into a human. She rebelled against Heaven because it's the right thing to do but also because she is in love with Dean._

_They never did reveal their feelings for each other even during the last night before they were supposedly goes to Lucifer for Sam to say yes to him. But they did nearly kissing in Bobby's junkyard as they leaned against the Impala while talking and drinking beer together. However, Bobby sort of ruined the moment when he suddenly calling out to them with his grumpy voice. They never mentioned it again._

_Looking back at that moment, a part of Castiel wishes she had said something to Dean. _

_At the limbo, after Lucifer killed her, Castiel heard God's voice. God gave her a choice. She could come back to the world as human or as an angel. Castiel choose to be an angel again. God made her an archangel instead. She asked if God will return to Heaven now but she received no answer. She re-appeared at the cemetery. She saw Dean who was injured badly and broken-hearted as he stared at the sealed ground where Lucifer and Michael fell into, where Sam and Adam fell into… _

_Castiel touched Dean's forehead and he's healed from his injury. Dean was surprised and relieved to see her alive again. Castiel quickly turned her back from him and walked toward Bobby's corpse. She touched the body and the spirit is back into the body, good as new. Bobby looked bewildered but grateful. Castiel told Bobby to bring Dean back home and disappeared without words to Dean. _

Castiel stood outside the Braeden Resident as she watched Dean's interaction with Lisa and Ben. Dean looked content. He deserved a place in that happy family. Castiel couldn't give him that. What she can do is make sure what was left of Dean's world stayed safe. In order to do that, she has to make sure Raphael will fail in his quest to get the Apocalypse back in track.

With that in mind, Castiel takes up her weapon once again and fought against Raphael and his followers.

777

Castiel heard Dean's prayer in the back of her mind. He was saying something about biblical plagues. She unfurled her wings and teleported herself right into the motel room where the brothers currently are. Sam is upset that she has been ignoring his call.

"So what…you like him better than me?" Sam asked, a bit childishly.

The angel sighed. "Dean and I do share a more profound bond." She said.

Dean looked amused at that.

Castiel stared at Dean. "I thought you are done hunting. Where are Lisa and Ben?"

"How did you know about them?" Dean asked alarmed.

"I know everything about you, Dean." Castiel answered solemnly. And that was true. One look into Dean's soul will tell her everything she needs to know. She knew he's still with Lisa and that they were trying to make their relationship work. A pang of pain filled her heart but she pushed it down immediately and tried to focus.

"Geez, that doesn't sound stalker-ish at all." Dean said with sarcasm.

"You were saying about biblical plaques?" Castiel asked in annoyance.

"One thing at a time. About Sam, did you know who break him out of the cage?"

"I don't know."

Castiel told them that she has no idea about the one to get Sam out of the cage and that it wasn't God's doing or order. They proceed to talk about the case. She recognized that a weapon of Heaven is being used on their current case and enlisted their help to find the weapon. She also revealed about Raphael's plan to break Lucifer and Michael out from the cage and that she was trying to stop him. In order to do that, she needed to get the weapons of Heaven that were stolen from Heaven.

Castiel is surprised to find out that Balthazar is alive. Balthazar is an angel and a very dear friend and brother to her. She mourned his death when she found out about it. She remembered when Zachariah dragged her back to Heaven and imprisoned her in order to 'educate' her in obedience. She remembered Balthazar visited her in the prison and begged her to stop disobeying because he couldn't stand to see her suffering in the hand of Zachariah. She remembered telling him she couldn't and that she has to break free because she has an important message for Dean.

But in the end, she broke down and became Zachariah's obedience soldier once again. The Apocalypse happened partly because of what she did. She freed Sam from the panic room and led him to the path of destruction carved by Ruby and Lilith. She felt so guilty of that even if in the end she did the right thing albeit a bit too late since Lucifer was freed. She never had the courage to admit it to Dean that she is the one who freed Sam from the panic room. She was afraid of Dean's reaction to it.

Castiel and the brothers managed to track down Balthazar to his mansion. Castiel decided to confront him alone.

"Cassie"

"Balthazar."

"It's good to see you again. He told me that you're floating around."

"He?"

Balthazar, who is way too comfortable in his vessel and with a drink on his hand, gestured to Raphael's minion, the one that attacked her earlier after she found out about Balthazar.

"You're alive. I mourned for your death."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so that they wouldn't come looking for me."

Castiel is really, really not happy with Balthazar. "What is this? What are you doing?"

Balthazar shrugged innocently. "Whatever I want." He started to babble about the fun things he did, do…

Castiel is not impressed. "You stole the staff of Moses."

Balthazar doesn't seem to care. "Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together."

"Yes, too many times to count."

"I know you. You are not some common thief."

"Common? No. Thief? Eh."

Balthazar's devil-may-care attitude started to annoy Castiel. She took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"I know. I've been hearing all about you and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cass… Nothing's changed." Balthazar said. "We're siblings. Of course, I want to help you."

"Thank you." Castiel said. "I need the weapons back."

"Anything but that."

"Why did you take it? Why run away?"

"Because I could!"

Castiel looked at him in disbelief and almost disappointment.

Balthazar can't stand that look. "You're the one who make it possible, Cassie. The footsteps I'm following…they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel."

Castiel closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You tore up the whole scripts and burn the pages…for all of us." Balthazar said with a laugh. He took a step toward his sister. "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom."

"And this is what you do with it?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's more fun. Screw it, right? I mean Dad's not coming back. Might as well blow a coke and jump on a bed." Balthazar said. "I'm surprised you didn't jump on the bed with Dean Winchester already."

Castiel glared at him. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Oh, but it is. You did rebel for him after all."

"I rebelled because it's the right thing to do!"

"And because you're in love with him… I know, I can tell. You can hide it from the others but I can see it. Your grace…it's calling out to him even now." Balthazar said with a look of pity…and a bit of sorrow.

Castiel didn't say anything at that.

"He didn't know, did he? That you are in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him. What's this has got anything to do with you stealing the weapons anyway?"

"You prove to me that we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?"

"Of course there is a diff- There is a civil war going on up there!" Castiel said sternly while trying to stomp down the childish and helpless feeling to cry in front of him like she used to do when she was a small fledgling. She looked up to Balthazar as an older brother and a close friend.

"I know." Balthazar said as he stared at her with kind understanding.

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this!" Castiel said. "Just give me the weapons."

Balthazar chuckled. "Did you really think you can stop the fighting? It will never stop. My advice, grab something valuable and fake your own death."

"You've gone insane."

"Or even better, maybe you could, you know just forget everything and stay with me…like old times."

"No, I can't." Castiel said almost bitterly. She has a faraway look on her face. She shook herself out of her stupor. She stared at Balthazar. "Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now."

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cass. All else aside, I'm really happy to see you again even though you still have that stick up your ass."

They stared at each other solemnly.

Thunder crashed hard suddenly as a cue that Raphael has finally arrived. Balthazar told Castiel to tell Raphael to bite him and then vanished with a snap of his fingers. For a while there, Castiel is reminded of Gabriel. She felt sorrow filled her heart as she remembered his death and so many brothers and sisters who died before. But she has no time to dwell long as she could sense the arrival of Raphael and his minions.

Castiel fought against Raphael as best as she could but quickly losing. At the last minute, however, before Raphael can deliver the final blow, Balthazar re-appeared and saved her. He destroyed Raphael's vessel, causing the angel inside to be expelled and in need of new vessel.

Dean and Sam quickly trapped Balthazar with holy oil and demanded that he released his claim on the boy's soul. Balthazar has no choice but to comply. Castiel then put down the holy fire, much to the brother's dismay and released Balthazar. With this, Castiel has no more debt to Balthazar for saving her from Raphael. They were even now. Balthazar vanished. Castiel also vanished before Dean could express his anger to her.

777

Dean prays a lot to Castiel, mainly to express how much he is disappointed at her for freeing Balthazar. After a while, she put him on a mute. After all, she has a war to deal with. She managed to gather as many angels as she can, ones that see her way and seek peace over war. However, more angels favor Raphael over her and some of them would do anything to express their loyalty by hunting down Castiel and her followers.

Castiel knew she was losing this war. She was tired and sad to see her brothers and sisters' death whether ones that follow her or ones that follow Raphael. She needs to find a way to win this war. She needs Balthazar to give her the weapon and she will have to do anything to get it back.

Rachel, her fellow friend and angel, comforted her in her time of need. She became her second in command. Castiel trusted her but not enough to confide in her about her startling doubt to win this war. She didn't want to discourage her followers because she's their leader and she need to motivate them to win this war. If only she could find a way…

She found Balthazar a little bit too easily as if he let her find him. First time she tried to find him, he was in an Opera House in Australia. He welcomed her with open arms and invited her to watch the opera with him. Castiel stared at him in curiosity but did sit beside him to indulge him. Balthazar commented something about the Opera. Castiel didn't understand so she didn't say anything for a while. When the curtain is closed, she turned to him and asked him to join her, to stand with her again in the upcoming war. Balthazar only smiled fondly at her but never gave her his answer.

Second time, she found him in bed with a mortal woman and man. Balthazar smiled his invitation and asked her to join him. She could only stare at him in distaste. Balthazar smiled, not offended, but scolded her not to judge him because he didn't even judge her feeling for Dean. He teased her about what she is missing by not indulging in carnal escapade. He teased her about her feeling for Dean. Castiel is very upset with him and left. Balthazar tried to stop her but she refused to stay or listen to him. She told him she will come back when he is decent.

The third time, it was Balthazar who come to Castiel. She was standing alone in an abandon church in the darkest of the night. She was mourning for the lost of her fellow angels. He could sense her grace recoiling in grief and couldn't help but try to comfort her. It pained him to see her like this, even if he won't admit it. He is relieved that Castiel doesn't ask him the question about joining her because he might not be able to say no to her when she is looking like a kicked puppy. Castiel is just content to have his presence with her for now.

The fourth time, she found him in a club somewhere in New York. The club played a loud music and has a disco lighting all over the place. Humans, everywhere, are dancing wildly following the sound.

Castiel walked the middle of the commotion and saw Balthazar.

"Cassie, you found me…again…" Balthazar said with a smile as he raised his arms to welcome her.

"I think you let me find you…again…" Castiel said solemnly. "I know you have the amulet to hide your presence." She gestured to the necklace he wore. "But you choose to let me find you instead."

"Well, perhaps I just would like to see you again."

Castiel looked hesitant. "Balthazar… Brother, I…"

"Why don't you dance with me?" Balthazar cut her speech off as he raised one hand over her.

Castiel stared at it in utter lost.

Balthazar smiled and pulled her wrist in gentle manner just when the music changed into a slow music. "Dance with me, Cass…"

"I can't dance." Castiel said with serious expression.

The older angel laughed. "It's easy. Let me show you."

Castiel frowned but let herself being led on the dance floor by her older brother. Soon, she got it and she is able to match him.

Balthazar grinned at her. "Simple pleasure of life…"

"Brother…"

"Let's not. Finish this one dance with me and I will listen to what you have to say...again."

Castiel did as he asked.

After they finished one dance, Balthazar led her into a room where the noise is much more tolerable. Balthazar made the people in the room to left using mind-control so that he could have some privacy with his favorite younger sister.

Balthazar walked toward the mini bar and poured himself a nice glass of wine of some sort. He asked if Castiel want one and of course, she refused.

"Balthazar, will you come back with me to Heaven and return the weapon? You could stand with me once again just like before. Your crime will be dismissed if you do."

"I know I told you before that I will always stand by your side but I can't, not anymore. I'm done with Heaven. Earth is much more fun. I can understand now why Gabriel left and went Pagan."

"The Earth is in danger. This so-called fun you took so much pleasure for won't last if Raphael gets his way. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know."

"Then why won't you fight back?"

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"You said you will help me."

"And I will but don't ask me to be a soldier of Heaven once again."

"Fine, then give me the weapon and you are free to pursue Earth's pleasure." Castiel said almost in contempt.

Balthazar laughed. "I can't do that. Those weapons are my insurance, just in case Raphael or our other siblings find me…"

"What if I offer you protection in exchange of the weapons?"

"Come back when you can offer something more."

"What do you want from me, brother?"

"Try to figure it out and then come seek me again, sister…" Balthazar said. He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Castiel stared at the spot where Balthazar once was.

777

Castiel couldn't figure out what Balthazar wants from her and so she couldn't come to find him again. Instead, she focused on fighting Raphael while trying to figure out how to fix the broken seals so that it can be used as well as the remaining seals to keep the cage secured and locked tight. It was hard, what with Raphael and his followers are able to be one step ahead of her, breaking other remaining seals to make sure it can't be used anymore. Castiel is torn between defending the remaining seals and trying to fix the broken seals which required ritual with powerful magic. She still couldn't harness her archangel power very well. She felt so useless.

Castiel is in a pinch. One of Raphael's followers managed to catch her by surprise. "Sister, please wait… Listen to me…"

But the other angel won't listen. She charged quickly toward Castiel who barely escaped the attack. Balthazar suddenly appeared and saved her from danger once again using one of the weapons of Heaven he stole. She is bewildered to see him there. She stared at the ashes of her sister and couldn't help but mourn for the loss.

"It was her or you, Cas." Balthazar said unable to bear her look of pain.

"I know." Castiel whispered brokenly. "But there should be another way other than these..."

Balthazar sighed. "There isn't, you know. Whatever you're trying to do, it's pointless. It won't change anything."

Castiel suddenly felt anger at him. "Are you here to mock my cause?"

"Not at all. I'm just telling the truth. You needed to hear it." Balthazar said calmly.

Castiel glared at him and then turned away to leave but Balthazar is on her path almost immediately. "What are you doing? What do you want? If you don't want to help me, stop saving me and get in the way."

"You have to stop this, Cass." Balthazar said, almost pleading. "You are like…on suicide mission. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to die again. I mourned for you too when Raphael destroyed your existence the first time. I can feel it. It's like part of me was being ripped away." He said softly. "Just come with me, Cass. We can hide together and…"

"And what? Give up everything and let this world rot? I can't do that. I'm not a coward." Castiel said sternly.

Balthazar doesn't even flinch that his younger sister has just implied him to be a coward.

Castiel stared at him and then walked aside to leave once more.

"Why do you have to be the one to lead this fight?" Balthazar asked.

Castiel halted her steps. "Because it's what our Father wanted."

Balthazar turned around to look at Castiel's back. "You don't know that. Did Dad actually specify what you have to do exactly?"

Castiel turned around to face him. "Father made me an Archangel for a reason. I think this is the reason."

"To fight and die in this war?"

"If that is what it takes to win then so be it."

Silent.

"You know, even if I do give the weapons to you, it still won't be enough to defeat Raphael."

"Then I will just have to find more ways to defeat him."

"I might know a way to give you more power over Raphael."

Castiel stared at him intently. "I'm listening."

Balthazar took a deep breath. "You might not like it."

"I will just suck it up." Castiel said seriously.

If the situation isn't dire, Balthazar probably will laugh at such a human word Castiel used. "Very well, then. We will need souls."

777

Castiel heard Dean's prayer, more like demand for her to come to him immediately. She considered putting him on mute but she sensed his desperation and couldn't help but to feel for him. She came immediately. The moment she laid eyes on Dean, she could see his pain of losing Lisa and Ben and his fear for Sam.

Dean said there is something really wrong with Sam and demanded Castiel to check him out. So she did and what she found surprised her. Sam Winchester has no soul. Castiel promised Dean that she will help finding out more information regarding Sam's soul and vanished.

777

Castiel is on a very important mission when she heard Sam's prayer. She is forced to surrender the mission on Rachel's hand. Rachel is displeased and expressed her concern about how the Winchester has no respect for Castiel. Castiel ignored her and came for the brothers.

Castiel was a little annoyed at Sam's arrogant behavior but decided to be patient. Apparently the brothers need help to ambush Crowley and his minion. Apparently Crowley is the one to raise Sam from Hell and said to hold Sam's soul in his possession. Castiel really doubted that because she knew Crowley might be the new crowned king of Hell but he doesn't have what it takes to steal Sam's soul from the cage. She didn't say anything about it to the brothers though.

The ambush ended up in failure. Crowley even managed to banish her. She tried to return as quickly as she can to rescue the brothers but first, she has to get her leverage over Crowley. She interrogated Crowley in front of the brothers and Meg, the demon, who is on their side for the moment. She is displeased with Crowley's answer and set ablaze his bones, killing him, leaving two ashes on the floor. Meg, being the smart girl she is, quickly left the place before Castiel or the brothers could get any idea to kill her. Castiel bid goodbye toward the brother and left.

After the brother left, however, Castiel returned to the place with Balthazar. She has some kind of weapon in her hand and she raised it toward both ashes.

Crowley re-appeared, still screaming in pain and then he stopped. He looked around in confusion and saw both angels.

Castiel stared at him with the most intimidating look she could muster while Balthazar stood by her side, grinning.

Crowley looked confused. "You…you brought me back?"

"You will work for me now…." Castiel said.

"You want me to work for you?" Crowley asked in disbelief.

"Tell me more about the Purgatory."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Balthazar, arms crossed on his chest, couldn't stop grinning proudly as he watched his younger sister bossing the demon around.

Crowley doesn't like this but has no choice to comply. He didn't want to die again. He should count his blessing and do as he told for now. Maybe he could somehow use the angel for his advantage too.

777

Castiel heard Dean's prayer again, this time while she is with Balthazar discussing their plan.

"Ah, your human pet is calling again, huh? What does he want this time?" Balthazar asked with an easy smile but there is annoyance mirrored on his eyes.

Castiel listened some more. "Death retrieved Sam's soul from the cage…"

"Hmm, even Death fell under the Winchesters' influence too… Some humans those two…" Balthazar said, a little bit impressed.

"I should go." Castiel said softly. "Can you…"

"I will take care of this. Go." Balthazar said with a small sigh.

Castiel nodded. "I will be back soon."

Castiel is upset with Dean for ignoring her advice not to put Sam's soul back to his body. She confirmed that it was indeed Sam's soul Death had put in. She also noticed how utterly damaged his soul is. She is not convinced that Death's wall will be strong enough to hold the memory of Hell at bay. She promised she will do her best to find a way to help Sam.

She watched Dean attend to his brother's need and decided to leave for she realized she has no place there. She returned to Balthazar, quite upset but doesn't know why.

777

Raphael, in a new vessel, this time a female one, put a bounty on everyone who is on Castiel's side. Balthazar is injured by one of Raphael's minion, Virgil, but he managed to trick both Raphael and Virgil using the Winchesters as a decoy. Castiel is not too pleased with the plan to use the brothers but realizes she has no choice. It has to be done. When Raphael threatened Balthazar and the brothers, she stepped forward in all of her glory as an all new and powerful archangel and told Raphael to back off.

777

Castiel and Balthazar planned an elaborate plan to get new souls. She ordered Balthazar to go back in time to prevent Titanic from sinking, re-writing history in the process. As result, Ellen and Jo are alive. And apparently, at some point, Dean and Jo are lovers, much to Castiel's dismay. But Castiel knew what at stake here. If losing Dean to Jo is the price she has to pay to win the war, so be it. She couldn't help but wonder now if she really loves Dean. She felt her feeling for him is hidden behind a mist; it was barely there and untouched.

She wonders if her being an angel made her losing her human emotion even more. She made decision that could harm innocents and she is fine with it. She knew that Dean wouldn't approve. She is afraid of that but she has to do what it takes to win. She made a promise, after all, to protect Dean's world…and she will.

Dean is very upset when he realized what they're up against. He didn't want to lose Jo and he made that clear to Castiel when she rescued the brothers from Atropos, one of the sisters of Fate. Castiel planned to bait Atropos so that she can kill her. Balthazar has a weapon prepared for this, after all.

Her plan, however, backfired when Atropos threatened Dean and Sam's life. Castiel should have stick with her plan but she couldn't bring herself to harden her heart and sacrifice her human friends. She is not ready to part with Dean.

Balthazar knew Castiel's feeling for Dean and is not too happy with her decision but content to let her make her choice. He even let the brothers think he's the only one solely responsible for the Titanic fiasco. He is content misled the brothers and let them think the worst of him. His sister is not ready to be judged by the Winchesters. He is a bit pissed at that though. Castiel and Balthazar are angels, creatures far superior to human. They should have been able to do whatever they want without needing to answer to a mere human like the Winchesters. He didn't like those two at all, especially Dean. Dean has been treating his sister like dirt, even after everything that she did for him too. Castiel is so naïve.

Later on, Castiel reappeared at Balthazar's hidden resident. She felt the need to apologize to him for tarnishing his name in front of the brothers, for taking advantage of him.

Balthazar waved her off and said he didn't mind at all. However, he couldn't resist teasing her about Dean. He sort of implied that Castiel will always choose Dean over anything, even the world.

Castiel denied it.

"If I'm wrong, why couldn't you do what it takes to win this war? You chose to save them, Castiel, and rendered our plan useless. We risked everything, including the balance of the world, even your life and mine, too…but that is not the most important thing to you, isn't it? To you, the life and happiness of that mortal man is more important."

Castiel couldn't defend herself because it is partly true. She wanted to save the world Dean lives in but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about the general world and other human being. She still couldn't help but being ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, brother. I…" She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She has to stay strong. "You were right, my purpose for doing this in the first place is wrong. I didn't mean to put him first. It won't happen again."

"Good." Balthazar replied but he is doubtful that it would be that easy for Castiel to let go of Dean.

777

Castiel is frustrated. The war took a toll on her and her followers.

Rachel could send her commander's frustration and tried to comfort her as best as she can.

Castiel smiled, recognizing Rachel's attempt to reassure her. She suddenly looked up when she heard Dean calling out to her. She frowned. The last time she met Dean was after she sink back the Titanic. Dean wasn't very happy with her. He lost Jo because Castiel failed to kill Atropos. Even though Castiel actually saved his life by fixing the timeline so he won't be in constant danger from the sisters of Fate. The young archangel sighed in frustration.

Rachel was smiling happily when she was finally able to put a smile on Castiel's weary face but her smile faltered when she saw Castiel's expression. She knew what that's mean. The Winchesters are calling out to her commander…again. "Let me deal with them. You needed to study the plan." She offered.

Castiel is about to object but Rachel vanished before she could. She sighed. She could sense Dean's annoyance at Rachel and his resentment because she didn't come. She sighed and prepared to move to their location. She told Rachel to back off gently. Its obvious Rachel is displeased but she obeyed. She explained to them that Rachel is a good friend and her second-in-command. She is a little annoyed of Dean's disrespect for Rachel but didn't say anything about it. Instead she just asked what they want from her.

Castiel send the brothers far back to the past to met Samuel Colt and collect the Phoenix's ashes. She gave them 24 hours. She left after she sends them away. Unknowingly, Rachel followed her on her next location from a safe distance so she won't notice.

Rachel is dismayed when she saw Castiel had a secret meeting with a rogue angel, Balthazar, and the self-proclaimed King of Hell and demon, Crowley.

Crowley is being his usual annoying-self as he whined of the tasks Castiel entrusted him into. He hated having to answer to the archangel but has no choice because Castiel has leverage over him. He muttered about having to clean up the angels' messes.

Balthazar mentioned that Crowley will get to keep his title when the war is over, much to Castiel's dismay. He had convinced his sister to let Crowley have his title in return of his service. He also said, on behalf of Castiel, but not really, since he didn't exactly speak about it to Castiel first, leaving her no choice but to agree of the terms set for Crowley. The demon will be protected from all angels during the duration of the war until Raphael is defeated. After all, they have the same agenda: they don't want Lucifer to rise out from his cage with Michael. If Lucifer did, Crowley will be a dead man or demon.

Castiel spoke to them about their next plan to find Eve, Mother of All and Purgatory. She asked about Crowley's process of interrogating the Mother's creatures of the night. She is a little unhappy that he has no progress about it. She wondered how much longer Crowley can be useful to them.

Balthazar seemed content to let the demon alive for the time being. He crossed his arms with a smirk as he listened to the argument between Castiel and Crowley.

After a while, Castiel has to leave. She entrusted Balthazar to perfect their little plan. She was confronted by Rachel. Rachel summoned her to an abandon warehouse. Castiel couldn't deny it when Rachel confronted her about her plan using souls to win the war.

Rachel looked disappointed at Castiel. She couldn't believe that the rumor floating around about Castiel is true. She felt Castiel has lost her way and so deemed unworthy to lead the resistance against Raphael anymore.

Castiel is surprised when Rachel raised her sword against her. She tried telling her to stop but Rachel won't listen. She is forced to defend herself. Rachel managed to injure her gravely. Castiel, despite being injured, managed to turn Rachel's sword against herself, ultimately killing her.

Castiel stared at Rachel's body and the imprint of her ash wings on the ground with remorse and sorrow. "I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to find out like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispered brokenly. She has plan for Rachel, an important one, and now it was screwed. She clutched her bleeding stomach. Her face turned pale.

She could hear the sound of fluttered wings and she sensed Raphael's followers. They must have sense her injured grace. She made an effort to teleport away quickly. She moved to Balthazar's location once again. He was still with Crowley. He sensed her injured grace and is about to find her when she appeared all bloody and weak.

"Cassie!" Balthazar rushed toward her in alarm. "Who did this?"

"There is no time. I think I didn't lose them properly." Castiel said in grimace.

Balthazar understood immediately and quickly ward the place some more to hide their location.

Crowley stared at the angels with interest but has made no move to help the injured angel.

Balthazar snapped out a bed out of nowhere and led Castiel to it. "Let me take a look at it." He said.

Castiel shook her head. "I have to go to Bobby."

"You're not going anywhere." Balthazar said sternly.

"I have to retrieve Dean and Sam." She said in grave voice.

"Oh, for crying out loud, would you quit put them first? You promised, remember?" He snapped angrily.

"They were far back in time. If I didn't retrieve them, they will be lost forever."

"They can wait."

"No. Balthazar, please… In my condition, I don't have enough power to locate and retrieve them. Could you…"

"Fine, I will do it but will you shut up for a bit and let me heal you?" Balthazar said with an impatient growl.

Castiel kept her lips sealed for the time being.

None of them noticed that Crowley secretly pick up the bleeding sword on the floor. It was the sword of an archangel. That would come in handy. He hid it quickly.

Castiel is quite healed and resting on the bed. Balthazar told Crowley to look after her for a bit while he goes to fetch the brothers. Crowley whined about having to babysit an angel now but shut his mouth when Balthazar glared menacingly at him. Balthazar disappeared in a flutter of wings leaving Castiel in Crowley's hand.

Crowley took a few steps toward the bed where Castiel is laying in vulnerable condition. He had the sword on his hand behind his back. He stared at the feverish Castiel and contemplated to just end the archangel. What a name he would make…to be able to kill the archangel. But he realized he couldn't do that as he didn't want Balthazar to hunt him down. He might have the sword in his possession but Balthazar is tricky. The angel might be able to find a way to get to him in much more creative way. So he back off instead. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he could also turn the table on the angels someday.

Meanwhile Balthazar managed to retrieve the brothers. He told them he owed Castiel a favor and he's returning it by saving their asses. Balthazar gave them a piece of his mind about how they took Castiel for granted and expressed his displeasure about it. Dean is being his arrogant-self managed to piss the angel off even more. Sam asked about the whereabouts of Castiel. Balthazar told them the truth that she was currently injured and therefore is unable to be there for them. Luckily the brothers showed some concern regarding Castiel's injury but Balthazar refused Dean's demand to see Castiel and vanished immediately.

Castiel is healed completely after a few days. Balthazar noticed the shifting mood in her. He had found out about Rachel and understood why his sister is feeling gloomy. She's probably feeling regret, sorrow, guilt and shame. Balthazar thought Castiel is way too soft for her own good. They're in a war. There should be no place for all those troublesome feelings.

In a way, Balthazar is glad that Rachel is dead. Its mean Castiel won't be able to exact her plan for Rachel and herself. This mean there might be hope yet for little Castiel. He chuckled at himself at the thought of little Castiel. At a time like this, he would miss the old days when they were young fledglings and everything is simple.

777

Castiel had been hearing Dean's prayers. He was worried about her after hearing about her injury from Balthazar. Castiel is flattered for his concern. Dean asked her to come see him when she's finished healing. He wanted to see her to make sure with his own eyes that she is alright. Dean even apologized for being a dick to her most of the times. A small smile formed on her lips when she listened more to Dean's rambling.

"Dean…" she said as she appeared a few step behind Dean.

Dean whirled around in surprise but is delighted to see her. "Cass, you're alright!"

"Of course I am." Castiel said. "I heard your prayers so I come. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Of course I will worry for you. You're my friend, Cass." Dean said.

Castiel graced him with a solemn smile. "Thank you, Dean." When Dean asked about her war against Raphael, she sighed sadly. "We are looking for another way as best as we can…"

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Dean asked.

"If there is, I will let you now."

"Ok. Thanks, Cass."

"You're welcome, Dean. Call me when you have got a led on Eve."

"I will."

Castiel vanished.

Dean sighed in frustration.

Sam chuckled as he entered the room. "Why didn't you just tell her to stay a bit longer with you?"

"Why would I do that? She has a war to worry about."

"Yeah, but she could have use a few break now and then. She likes you, Dean."

"Well, we are friends."

"No, I mean more than a friend."

"You don't know that."

"She had rebelled for you. She had killed for you. She even had died twice for you."

"She didn't do it for me. She did it because it was the right thing to do. She fought for what she believes."

"And she believes in you, Dean."

Dean glared at him. "Oh, shut up, Sammy!"

Sam chuckled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

777

Castiel came into Bobby's house just in time as the brothers and Bobby is about to call on her. They were talking about Eve. Castiel fetch Lenore for the brothers and they asked the good vampire to tell them the whereabouts of Mother. Lenore told them what they wanted to know and then begged them to kill her. The brothers refused to do it so Castiel stepped forward and do the job herself.

Dean is staring at her in disbelief. "Cass! She was a good person! How can you..."

"I did what she wanted and what you couldn't do." Castiel snapped. "We have to move along now. Eve knows now that we are coming for her. Get ready." She turned her back from Dean.

Dean looked speechless and then annoyed. "Geez, is she bitchy tonight or what? It must be that time of the month."

Sam glared at Dean. "Have you forgotten the last time she made you her punching bag? Do you want a repeat of that?"

Dean gulped and shut his mouth.

777

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel headed to Eve's location. Castiel found out someone is blocking her power, render her useless. Dean had to open his big mouth and insulted her about it. Castiel wished she has a little bit of power to get Dean to shut up.

Dean and Castiel have to work together and investigate a clinic. Dean apologized to Castiel for what he said earlier. Castiel ignored him. Dean kept bugging her until she says he's forgiven. Dean grinned; a little bit pleased to have her forgiveness and he even gets her to smile for a bit.

However, later on, once again Dean and Castiel had an argument about priority. Dean and Sam wanted to get the kids to safety first before going after Eve while Castiel determined to get to Eve as soon as possible. Once again Dean gave her that look as if he's disappointed in her. Castiel is not happy about him either but Dean is stubborn and won't listen to her.

They finally confronted Eve. Eve revealed that Crowley is still alive, harvesting souls, and torturing her children. She proposes the brothers join her in her hunt but Dean refused. Eve is angry and intends to turn Dean into one of her creatures by biting him. Her plan backfired when Dean revealed that he has drunk the phoenix's ashes. Eve is poisoned and died. Castiel got her power back and quickly incinerates the rest of the creatures before they could attack them.

Castiel promised the brothers and Bobby to investigate about Crowley and disappeared before they could say anything to her. She meets up again with Crowley at the café where Eve died. Crowley gloated about being tired of having to clean up her messes. She warned him that the Winchesters has found out about the fact that he is alive and told him to be careful not to get caught.

Crowley faked a gasp. "Oh, is the pretty angel worry for me?"

Castiel glared at him. "Watch your tone. I raised you from death and I could reverse it again."

Crowley shrugged innocently. "But you wouldn't. You need me alive."

Castiel didn't say anything at that.

777

"You're lying! Rachel would have never betrayed our cause! She would never betray us!" Barbiel yelled as he was restrained by other angels from attacking Castiel.

Castiel said calmy, "But she did."

"Liar! There has got to be a reason for her attacking you! What is it, Castiel? What did you hide from us?" Barbiel demanded angrily.

Castiel didn't say anything for a while then she suddenly spoke up, "Take him away."

"I will find out your secret, Castiel! When I found out that you wronged Rachel, I will kill you!" Barbiel threatened.

Castiel looked away with a sigh. She dismissed her followers as she wishes to be alone.

As soon as it is safe, Balthazar appeared before her. "Well, look like you have a got a little rebellion on your hand… Shall I take care of him for you, dear sister?" he said teasingly.

"Leave him alone."

"Very well, as you wish, but if he becomes trouble, you do know what we would have to do to him, don't you?"

Castiel didn't answer but her face looked grim.

777

'_Cass? Castiel? Can you hear me? Could you come here a bit? I need to speak to you. Look, I know you are busy but can you come speak to me for a few minutes? Please? I'm begging here!' _

Castiel looked up suddenly when she heard Dean's prayers. Her lips curved as she listened some more. With a flutter of wings, she vanished and re-appeared on Bobby's junkyard where Dean is waiting for her.

"Cass, glad to see you are okay!" Dean said as he walked toward her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it has been a few weeks since the Eve incident and you have never come around? Have you found a led regarding Crowley?"

"No, I have not. He's hidden from all angels."

"Do you think he might be working with Raphael?"

Castiel looked surprised but shook her head. "Raphael would never low herself to work with a demon."

"So then how did Crowley alive and kicking?" Dean asked.

"Has he been troubling you and Sam?"

"What? No. But that doesn't mean we can let him be. I mean, what Eve said, about him harvesting souls, that don't sound good."

"I will deal with it."

"Cass? Don't be angry, but I need to ask you something. Please don't make me your punching bag."

"I would never do that to you."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ok, I would never do that to you again." Castiel said with a small smile.

"Good enough, I guess." Dean said. "You see, err, Bobby has this suspicion…about you. I just need to clear it up from my mind. It's been bugging me ever since he mentioned it."

Castiel tiled her head in confusion.

"No lies, just the truth." Dean said, almost pleading.

Castiel felt her throat dry all of sudden but she nodded her agreement.

"Did you have anything to do with Crowley alive?" Dean asked. He held his breath while waiting for her answer.

Castiel stared at Dean and lied. She felt guilty for lying to him but it has to be done.

Dean looked satisfied with her answer though. He smiled brightly at her.

777

Crowley proved his loyalty to Castiel when he breaks her out from the trap set for her. He claimed he needed Castiel alive to win the war. If she died here, everything will be lost. Raphael would win and Lucifer will rise back. Lucifer will surely exact his revenge toward him if that happened. He needed Castiel as much as the young archangel needs him.

Castiel is grateful with him but she still didn't trust him. She knew, given the chance, he would sell her out to save his own neck. But for now, she is thankful.

777

When an archaeologist uncovered a staff from a sealed tomb in Sunnydale California, it was a race against time to retrieve the staff before Raphael. Apparently the staff contains 'the strength of God'. Whoever got their hands on the staff will receive extremely powerful energy. Like Excalibur, in the wrong hand, it corrupted them. Human who got their hands on the staff quickly became the slave for its power and wreaks havoc in society which is what attracted the Winchester to the location in the first place.

When Dean and Sam arrived at Sunnydale, the place has been ground zero for the battle between angels. It's like a nuclear exploded there.

Castiel could sense the brothers' presence and quickly appeared before them, looking so mad. "What are you two doing here? You are not supposed to be here. It's not safe." Before the brothers can answer, the archangel already stepped forward and touched both of their head to move to another location.

"Cass, what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Raphael. Raphael is what's going on." Castiel answered seriously. Frustration is clearly showing on her face.

"What about the people who live there?" Sam asked.

"They are dead." Castiel answered without emotion.

"What?" The brothers said in unison.

"There is no warning. I don't have time to evacuate them." Castiel said.

"But that doesn't mean you let them die, Cass! I thought you understand that!" Dean yelled angrily.

"I do understand, Dean, but I have first priority over them."

"And what is that?" Dean asked.

"Making sure that Raphael does not get his hand on the staff."

"What staff?" The brothers asked again in unison.

"The staff is made in Heaven…by God himself. That's why it contains 'the strength of God'. If Raphael is to get his hand on it, we all are screwed." Castiel said.

"Wait, that staff, is it the one who cause the recent mysterious death in this town?" Sam asked.

Castiel revealed more about the staff. The staff is divided into two pieces. The other one is still sealed somewhere in the world. Half of the staff contained just enough power. If one has both, they will have ultimate power.

Dean is still not pleased with Castiel's choice.

"Now you know. I will send you two back to Bobby where you will be safe." Castiel said.

"No." Dean said. "We're staying. We're going to try to find the survivors here in this town and get them out of town."

"It's too late to save them." Castiel said somberly.

"Would you listen to yourself, Cass? How can you be so cold?" Dean yelled.

Castiel glared at Dean. "I made thousand choices every single day. Some of them are good, some of them are bad. There will be collateral damage, it is inevitable. I did what I have to do, good or bad, to save this world. Innocent lives will be lost during this war and I really regretted their death. But it is for a greater good. There is a big picture in this. If I tried to save them without measuring my priority, Raphael would have win a long time ago and this world will be destroyed when Lucifer and Michael rises back." She said angrily at Dean. She turned to Sam. "What do you think will happen when he rises back from the cage? He does not need your consent anymore, Sam. You already said yes to him once and that is enough. He will immediately be able to enter your body and he will probably destroy your soul immediately so he can have true control over your body."

The brothers looked pale at that.

"I don't have time to deal with the both of you now. You will return to Bobby immediately." Castiel said, leaving no more argument. Just as she's about to reach out to them, Barbiel appeared.

"Castiel…" Barbiel called out, eyes wild and sword in one hand.

"Barbiel…"

"I know what you did. How low you have became. Working alongside a demon? Rachel must have found out about it and that's why you kill her, didn't you?" Barbiel demanded.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. He looked at Castiel. "You worked with a demon?" He exchanged a look with Sam. "You worked with Crowley, didn't you?"

Castiel didn't answer.

"You lied to me…" Dean whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said and then she raised her hand to send the brothers away. She turned to face Barbiel grimly.

"I should have never trusted you." Barbiel said. "I have put my loyalty in the wrong leader."

"I did what I have to do. Rachel wasn't supposed to die. It was never my intention. If only she would listen to me…" Castiel said with remorse. "She was supposed to step up to take my place when this is over."

"But you killed her! I won't forgive you!" Barbiel said and started to strike her with his sword. "Die, Castiel!"

Castiel quickly fend his attack. "I'm sorry, Barbiel. But I cannot die here."

There is an earthquake. Raphael's voice could be heard as she yelled in victory, having been able to get her hand on the staff. Bright light filled the whole place.

Balthazar appeared suddenly and yelled, "We have to leave now, Castiel!"

There is an explosion as the earthquake shattered the ground beneath them. Balthazar grabbed Castiel and disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving Barbiel to his own fate. Barbiel is screaming Castiel's name in frustration.

Castiel and her remaining followers managed to get away safely but many more injured and died. Castiel enlisted Balthazar and Crowley's help to find the other piece of the staff. If only it was that easy….

777

Castiel doesn't know what to do. The brothers have found out that she worked with Crowley. They are going to hate her for it. They already have a doubt of her intention because she's making extreme choices, one they couldn't accept.

Balthazar could sense her distress. "Oh, for Dad's sake, Cass, stop letting those little apes step all over you! You don't answer to them! You did what you have to do."

"They are my friends. I lied to them."

"They took you for granted. You save them over and over again. They're not good friends because they don't understand you and your sacrifice."

Castiel closed her eyes in sadness.

Balthazar tried his best to comfort her in his own way.

777

Nobody ever suspected that it will come to this….but here they are…

Castiel is trapped in Bobby's basement inside the holy fire. She is a fool. She is trapped by her own friends. They had tricked her by saying that they might have a led on the other piece of the staff. She should've known that it was a lie. Part of her maybe knew it but she misses them and she wanted to see them again.

Dean, Sam and Bobby stared at her with a mix of disbelief, anger, sorrow and disappointment.

Castiel admitted that she is the mastermind behind the Titanic incident.

Dean is really angry at him for making him go through the loss of Jo and what he viewed as her playing with human's lives.

Castiel almost couldn't bear it but at the same time she was angry at them too. They stood there, judging her for the difficult choices she made. "Don't be a hypocrite, Dean. You would do anything for Sam. You made a deal with a crossroad demon for him. You worked with Crowley too just to get your brother's soul back. You lowered yourself to the demon's level in Hell but I have never judges you and yet you would judge me for trying to save the world? You're really an arrogant man, Dean Winchester." She said coldy.

"I could say the same for you. What right do you have to choose which innocent lives get to be saved or let to die?" Dean said.

"I did…"

"…what you have to do. Yeah, I get it. I get that damn phrase is your favorite line right now." Dean said mockingly.

Castiel sighed. "What would you have me do, Dean? Just continue fighting a losing war with Raphael? Just watching my brothers and sisters, one by one, dying to fight a losing war? I can't let them die in vain. You lost Sam, once. Surely you understood better than anyone the pain of losing your siblings that you would do anything to get them back or make it all better. I just want to make things better."

"Long time ago, you said humanity is precious, a work of art. You sure have a weird way of showing it now." Dean said.

"I can't save everyone." Castiel said simply. "What I can do is to save what is left of humanity."

Dean shook his head. "Who are you? What have you become? I don't even recognize you anymore."

"You never did know me, Dean. You never make the effort to." Castiel said sadly.

"At this rate, I wish I don't know you. It would be easier to end you." Dean said.

Castiel almost flinched but remained strong as she watched them left the panic room. The door closed before her.

777

Balthazar and Crowley, an angel and a demon, came to Castiel's rescue. They break her free from her prison.

Balthazar is pissed with the Winchester for daring to trap his sister inside the holy fire. He directed his anger mostly at Dean. He punched him a few times while Crowley held Sam and Bobby down with his power. Balthazar wanted to kill them but Castiel stopped him.

"Cass! Castiel! If you walked out of this house, you are not on our side anymore. The next time we met, I will kill you!" Dean yelled.

Castiel stared at Dean sadly but didn't say anything as she left through the door.

Balthazar glared at him. "I'd like to see you try but you won't be able to. Next time I see you anywhere near her, I will be the one to end you." He said and then left.

Crowley only smirked at the brothers. "You guys really love making enemies with one that is more powerful than you, don't you? Should have kept her around, boys…"

"Shut up, demon! We will come for you too!" Dean yelled.

Crowley shrugged. "Humans. They never can take a good advice."

777

The fight with Raphael takes its toll on Castiel. With Raphael in the possession of the staff, she has become more powerful, causing havoc and destruction all over the world. Castiel tried her best to stall Raphael's plan to break out the cage but it was getting too hard. She needed to the other piece of the staff to even their power.

Meanwhile the Winchesters really make good of their threat. They became a torn on Castiel's side. Somehow they managed to figure out the location of the other piece of the staff and get their hand on it before she or Raphael could.

The Winchesters dare to make a demand to her. She will have to answer and do their bidding if she wants the staff which apparently they had hidden from angels and demons alike. She cursed the day she shared angelic secret with the brothers.

Castiel has enough of their insolent. She raised her hand suddenly toward Sam.

Sam suddenly yelped in pain.

"Sam!" Dean looked panic to see Sam's state. "What did you do to him?"

"I shake the wall in his mind." Castiel replied coldy. "Give me the staff or I will destroy the wall permanently."

Dean glared at her hatefully.

Castiel almost faltered but she stayed strong. She made a promise; after all, to never put the brothers first over the mission and she intended to keep it.

Sam continues to scream in pain.

"Alright, I get it! Stop it!" Dean yelled. He told her about the location.

Castiel put down her hand in relief. She really didn't want to hurt Sam. She mentally told Balthazar about the location so that he can retrieve it. Suddenly she screamed as she was banished. Bobby entered the room and apparently he had managed to activate the angel-banishing sigil.

777

'_Cass, do you hear me? I swear I will find a way to kill you, you evil bitch. Sam's wall has crumbling. He is in a lot of pain right now because of what you did. I would never forgive you. You are dead. Do you hear me, bitch?'_

Castiel flinched as she heard Dean's…voices. She wishes she could shut down the bond between them right now because she could feel Dean's anger, sorrow, fear and desperation. Part of her grace recoiling in pain and sorrow at Dean's hatred toward her.

Balthazar had managed to retrieve the staff. Now they are ready to fight Raphael and end all of this for good. It will be over soon.

"Oh, Cassie…"

Castiel turned around to see Balthazar.

Balthazar stared at her with sadness and pity. He knew she was heartbroken by Dean's hatred for her. "That boy doesn't deserve your love at all… he could never understand you. He could never return your feeling for him. He's too stupid to see it, to appreciate it."

Castiel didn't say anything.

"Cass, do you know why I decided to help you in the end?" Balthazar asked. "It isn't because it is the right thing to do. It isn't even because you threaten me with your archangel power. It is because I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain anymore… I want you, Cass. I have wanted you for such a long time."

Castiel didn't look surprise. Somehow she started to suspect that Balthazar has feeling for her. Whether it is intentionally or not, she took advantage of his feeling. She felt guilty of it. "Balthazar…"

Balthazar reached out to her through his grace.

Castiel reached out right back with her grace.

Before they knew it, they were kissing and they were in bed, touching and feeling up each other.

Balthazar took his time making love to Castiel. He has been waiting for a long time for this, after all. He wanted her first time to be a very good and wonderful experience.

Castiel accepted Balthazar's advance and wanting more. She stomped down the feeling of guilt she felt for doing this with Balthazar, instead with the one man she loves the most. She didn't care anymore though. Dean doesn't care about her anymore anyway. She has lost everything. At the same time, she gained something. She found Balthazar. She wishes she could love him instead. If only it is that easy.

Castiel got out of the bed and dressed without a word.

Balthazar remained on the bed, still naked. He stared at Castiel's back with a solemn expression. "You're still going to do it, aren't you?"

Castiel didn't answer.

Balthazar sighed.

777

Castiel appeared on Sam's bedroom in Bobby's house. He was still screaming in pain. He has been restrained as to not hurt himself. Castiel put a hand over Sam's forehead and he stopped screaming. He started choking and gasping.

Dean rushed toward the room to see Castiel with her hand over Sam. "Step away from him, bitch!"

"Or you will do what, Dean? You can't do anything to me…" Castiel said a little too smugly.

"Don't be so sure about that…" Dean said grimly and pulled out a Molotov fire from behind him and then he threw it at her without hesitation, much like what she did to Michael before.

Castiel screamed in pain and got banished.

Dean rushed toward Sam and started shaking him but Sam is no longer answering him. He's unresponsive. "SAAAAMMMM!"

777

"I'm gonna kill him! That idiot!" Balthazar said as he's tending to Castiel's burn.

"Leave him alone, brother." Castiel said.

Balthazar looked annoyed. "Are you still going to defend that bastard of ape?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm not. We just have a more pressing matter in hands."

"What are you doing with them anyway?"

"I put Sam out of his misery."

777

"Everything is in place. Once there is enough blood, that place will be a death trap." Crowley said.

"Good."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Let's get to work."

777

Balthazar stood outside the cemetery where the cage located. Hundreds of angels stand their ground all around him. He had been welcomed temporarily to fight on their side. They were ready with swords on their hand for Raphael and his followers.

The sound of thunder filled the sky like a torn page of a book. Raphael and his follower appeared suddenly.

Castiel stood her ground exactly on the place where the cage is, waiting for Raphael. Her sword adorned with the staff which give her a boost of power.

"Castiel…" Raphael called out.

Castiel turned around to look at Raphael. She could sense the same power boost she has within the other archangel. "Raphael…"

They exchanged a silent communication thing between them for a while.

Castiel suddenly said, "I will not let you pass here." She gripped her sword tight.

"Then you will die here." Raphael said.

A flash of lightning filled the sky as their sword clashed with each other.

777

They were fighting to death with each other. At some point, Castiel lost her sword but still managed to hold her ground. She used Heaven's weapon at her disposal, after all.

Castiel managed to send Raphael down a few feet away from her, destroying every tombstone in the clash. She stared somberly at Raphael.

They are both injured but refused to back down.

"Cass…"

Castiel is surprised to hear Dean's voice and she whirled around to see him but immediately Dean stabbed her with her own sword. Castiel look like she is in shock.

"That is for Sam, you bitch." Dean said calmly.

Castiel coughed up blood but she quickly gripped the sword tight to prevent it from stabbing her even deeper. She groaned and managed a weak smile. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Why don't you ask your friend, Barbiel?" Dean said with a cruel smirk.

Castiel looked up to see Barbiel a few feet away, watching them with stoic expression. "I see…"

Balthazar suddenly appeared behind Barbiel but he saw him coming and they have a fight.

Raphael chuckled as she slowly stood up. She looked amused at the scene before her. "Well, this is a twist. Dean Winchester coming to my rescue."

Dean recoiled at that.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your human pet, Castiel?" Raphael said mockingly as she picks up her own sword.

Dean stared at Castiel. His expression is filled with pain.

Castiel gripped the sword out of her, much to Dean's surprise, and then she sends Dean flying across a few tombstones. She gripped her sword with bleeding hand as she coughed up more blood. She turned around to face Raphael once more. "I'm not done…" she said.

Raphael grinned. "Good. If you are down just like that, Father must have made such a huge mistake of giving you an archangel power."

They both charged against each other. However, Castiel, is at disadvantage because of the injury caused by her own sword. The stab wound is filled with a glimmering of light.

"Your grace is bursting out, Castiel…" Raphael pointed with a smirk. "Look like Dean Winchester has its useful after all…"

Castiel growled and attacked her.

Meanwhile Dean slowly stood up. His head felt dizzy as he focused on Castiel who is fighting Raphael. Suddenly Balthazar slammed a fist on him. Barbiel is already died and now he's focusing his anger at Dean.

"What've you done, you stupid ape?" Balthazar said angrily as he punched Dean on the face and stomach.

Dean groaned in pain, unable to fend the angel's attack.

The ground started to shake all around them.

"Balthazar!" Castiel yelled.

Balthazar stopped hitting Dean to look at her. Silent communication is exchanged between them. "Darn it, Cass!" He said. He pulled Dean up. "You will live to regret what you've done, Dean Winchester."

"Screw you!" Dean managed to say despite the pain.

Balthazar growled. He gripped Dean tight and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

777

Balthazar dropped Dean unceremoniously on Bobby's living room and then vanished again.

Dean stood up shakily. He was a mess.

Bobby rushed into the room when he heard the commotion. "Dean?"

"Bobby, I…" Dean started to say but stopped when Sam entered the room. "Sam?"

"Dean…" Sam whispered. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"I was with Barbiel… How are you alive? You were dead!" Dean said.

Crowley entered the room. "Oh, just temporally, just enough for dear little Cassie to send his soul to Purgatory for cleansing. Now, he's good as new. I've just retrieved his soul from Purgatory."

"What?" Dean looked shock. Suddenly he felt very, very sick. "Cass planned this?" He started to shake. "Oh, God, Cass! What've I done?"

"Dean?" Sam rushed toward his brother in confusion and worry.

Dean suddenly marched toward Crowley. "Take me back to the cemetery!" he demanded.

"What? Are you crazy? That place is a war zone. I am not gonna step one foot in there until the war blow over!" Crowley said.

"Just take me there and then you can scamp off to your hiding place!" Dean demanded.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere. Someone did a number on you." Bobby replied.

"Just do it!" Dean yelled.

Crowley sighed. "Fine." He snapped his finger.

777

Dean and Sam arrived just in time to see Castiel standing over Raphael's dead body.

"Cass…" Dean called out gently.

Castiel gripped her bleeding sword. She looked tired. She turned around slowly as she heard Dean's voice. She smiled weakly at the brothers. "Dean. Sam." She whispered and then she fell on her knees.

Dean and Sam rushed toward her. They both kneeled before their former friend.

Dean is cradling her head. "Cass… Cass, you are okay. You are okay. It's over now." He said with tears in his eyes. "Cass, I'm so, so sorry…"

Castiel smiled at Dean. She weakly touched his forehead and all his injuries gone.

Dean looked surprised and then he forced a choking laugh. "Thanks, Cass, but you should have healed yourself first."

Castiel shook her head weakly. "I can't... It's…too…late…"

"No, no, it's not! Cass!" Dean yelled. "Somebody help! We need help! Balthazar!"

Sam choked on his own tears. "Dean…"

Dean stared at Sam.

"Look at her…" Sam said.

Dean saw the injuries in Castiel's body started to glow even more. His eyes widened in fear. "No! NO! Balthazar! Anybody! Where is everybody?" he yelled.

Castiel shushed him. "It's…okay, Dean. This…is the…plan."

"You dying is part of the plan? Don't be ridiculous, Cass." Dean said.

"You…did tell…me to…find…another…way, don't…you?" Castiel said weakly.

"Way to be funny, Cass. It's not though." Dean said.

"Nobody…is…coming, Dean. This has…to end…with Raphael…and…me. Our…death…will…seal the…cage…completely." Castiel tried to explain and then she started to cough up blood some more. "Two…archangels' bloods…should be…should be…enough. Father…would…have to…find a new…way and…new…player if he…meant…for…the…Apocalypse…to…happen…now."

"Cass, enough, stop talking… You have to save your energy…" Sam said.

Castiel shook her head and then started to cough again. It looks like she has a hard time to breathe properly. "Both…of you…are…safe…now…from…Michael…and…Lucifer. They are…not…getting…out." She said as she clutched Dean's hand.

"I don't care about that! There has to be another way!" Dean screamed.

Castiel smiled fondly at Dean. She closed her eyes. "I'm…so…tired. Now…I…can…finally…rest…"

"No, NO! Cass, don't close your eyes! Open them! Please!" Dean begged in tears.

Sam didn't say anything but he is crying. He grabbed one of Castiel's hand. "You saved my soul, Cass. Thank you. I'm sorry."

Castiel smiled. "So…tired…" Her whole body started to glow brightly.

"NOO! GOD! Where are you? Save Cass! Please!" Dean yelled. "Cass, nooo!"

Castiel didn't respond anymore as bright white light filled her entire body.

Dean and Sam have to close their eyes to the brightness of it. As the light fades away, they saw the imprint of her ash wings on the ground before them.

"Cass?" Dean called out softly. "Cass? No, please, Cass, don't leave me. Cass, please? Come back to me. Please come back! Please don't leave me! Caaaaaassssss!"

Balthazar watched the scene in a safe distance. He knew Castiel would be happy to have her last moment in life with the brothers she sacrificed so much for. It pained him not being able to be by her side but there is nothing he can do for her. "Goodbye, Cassie… Rest in peace now…"

777

**Closing:**

"_Welcome back, kiddo! Didn't think to see you again so fast."_

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Where do you think?"_

"_Limbo?"_

"_Yup. Home for dead angels. Last time you didn't get to look around. I will show you around later. The other will be excited to see you, except the ones that you killed…and I would avoid Raphael for the time being if I were you."_

"_I see..."_

"_By the way, sis, you suck! You are promoted into an archangel only for a few months and you already died? That's way too soon! Shame on you!"_

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Jerk."_

"…_."_

"…"

"_Rest now; you did great, little sister."_

_FIN_

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice with me. Please leave a review if you like my story. Thank you._


End file.
